masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Codex/The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets
"When Synthetic Insights first released them onto the market in 2140, grayboxes were hailed as a way humans could level the playing field between themselves and the salarians, whose natural eidetic memories gave them an advantage." '' 2140? With First Contact being in 2157? Really? This issue was brought to light the day following Kasumi's release on the forums, but it might worth mentioning here as well. 22:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Our policy with the codex entries here, is that they are word for word copies of the articles from the game. Until BioWare changes it, we keep it as is. Lancer1289 23:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. It's A-OK to mention it here, or as trivia on the graybox page, or as trivia on the Kasumi: Stealing Memory page, just not in this particular article. SpartHawg948 01:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm the author of the offending codex entry and you guys are right, it should not read 2140. It should be 2160. 23:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :If that what it says in game, then that is what is here. No matter other evidence. These Codex entries are word for word copies of the ingame sources and if it says 2140 in the game, then that is what is here too. Lancer1289 23:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No offense intended, but some form of confirmation is required before we can take this at face value. After all (and again, no offense, I'm not alleging that you are doing this yourself), any anonymous user could make changes to articles and then claim to be a developer. As your IP is registered to BioWare, and I have no reason not to assume good faith, I'm happy to accept that it's an oversight. However, as Lancer1289 pointed out, the Codex entries are verbatim copies of the in-game Codex, errors and all. I'll happily add a devconfirmed trivia bit to the Graybox page, and perhaps a footnote is in order here as well, but the Codex entries themselves should be kept pristine. SpartHawg948 02:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see this mystery solved, didn't expect what appears to be none other than Ms. Norman to do so, though. I'm impressed. 04:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not so sure it was Christina Norman, as she does have a registered account which she generally uses, and she has also said, both in public and in private correspondence, that she will be dealing exclusively with more technical questions as opposed to things of this sort. Additionally, would a Lead Gameplay Designer (which I believe is Ms Norman's position) be 'the author of the offending codex entry'? Sounds more like the job of a writer. SpartHawg948 04:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I did a little "detective work" (coughstalkingcough) and at the Revision history of "Talk:Weaponry Comparison" it seems like the last edit by the Christinanorman account is an edit of a post made by this IP-address, in which she changes the signature of that 'other guy' to that of her own account. God, I'm such a creep. Speaking of accounts, I should probably get one to avoid confusion... 05:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :An account would be good, however again we keep the pages as they are in game. If BioWare released a patch correcting the date, then we would update it here as well, and quickly at that. As to the IP address, it could be anyone's computer at BioWare so we just don't know. Let's jus leave it until we either the game changes becuase that is our policy with the Codex. While it could have been her, we just don't know for certain. Lancer1289 06:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Again though, this seems like something a writer would have said, which is backed up by the 'author of the offending codex entry' bit. And Christina Norman is, to the best of my knowledge, not one of the writers of ME2. And Lancer already touched upon the IP address. It's a business, so there will be many, many computers with that same IP. SpartHawg948 06:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! He/she should create a profile. Maybe with the name: '''BioWareCodexPageWriter' (WOW! Same length as my name!) That would convince me that he/she is legit. (he said sarcastically) ;)--Effectofthemassvariety 06:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you guys... 06:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh great, I just read the codex entry in-game; the Chinese Premier's name is literally "hero"? *facepalm* (ref: http://www.nciku.com/search/zh/detail/英雄/1318275) Yslee 17:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC)